


Wyvern Clan, Expanded

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ Movie Week 2019 [6]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Gargoyles, Gargoyles (Cartoon) References, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Inspired by Gargoyles (Cartoon), Light Angst, Minor Violence, OQ Movie Week, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Pre-Threesome, eventual threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Maybe it's selfish of me, but I would ask that the two of you attempt to get along, not for my sake, but for the sake of the clan."





	Wyvern Clan, Expanded

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Regina/Robin, Regina/Nottingham, implied Regina/Robin/Nottingham  
> Date Written: 24 March 2019  
> Word Count: 1040  
> Written for: OQ Movie Week 2019  
> Prompt: _Gargoyles_  
>  Summary: "Maybe it's selfish of me, but I would ask that the two of you attempt to get along, not for my sake, but for the sake of the clan."  
> Spoilers: Out and out fusion of the _Gargoyles_ series universe, specifically taking place after episodes 02x09-02x12, the "City of Stone" quadrilogy. As for OUaT canon, yeah, as long as you know the basic canon for the characters , you should be fine?  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, so first off, this is my first ever NottyOQ piece and I'm nervous af for y'all's reactions. That said, this came off waaaaaaay differently from what I'd initially planned. I mean, I planned for the triad to happen, but expected that I'd be writing it already in existence. I also intended to do a lot more with the rest of the clan, particularly since I genderbent tf out of this whole thing. Perhaps I'll just have to open this up as a full verse and let y'all prompt for it.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not currently, so if you catch a mistake, just lemme know?

"He needs to be stopped."

"Robin…"

"Look, I get it. He was your first love--"

"He was my _mate_. There is a difference that I really wish you'd try to understand. Keith wasn't always like this." Her dark eyes flutter shut briefly, wings rustling as they flutter around her. "He was wide eyed and innocent, just like wee Prince Cassidy; always saw the best in everyone and everything, even the humans who hated our kind. I don't know all of what happened to change him, we'd already been cursed with the stone sleep by the time he found our rookery brothers and sisters destroyed. Would you not go a little insane to live in such loneliness for a millennium? Never knowing when you might see another of your kind? Wondering if you truly were the last one?"

"Regina, I'm sorry," Robin finally says with a soft sigh. "I'm trying to see the good in him that you still sense, but it's hard. He doesn't make it easy when he does things like try to turn all humans into gargoyles so he can destroy them by day."

The sounds of slowly flapping wings come closer, stopping any further conversation between them. Regina recognizes the sound almost instantly. A thousand years ago, she heard it on a nightly basis. Back when they were young and impressionable rookery mates and young adults, when they were falling in love, when Old Granny led the clan with an iron fist and a bottomless heart, when the most troubling thing they had to deal with was raiding Saxons. The blush of young love made her feel invincible. Everything she did was to prove to him that she was worthy of his affection. The Queen of Hearts, she wanted Keith as her apprentice, but Regina knew the sorceress wasn't being honest. It was the one constant in all the fights between Regina and Keith.

Robin's shout is her only warning, pulling her back from memories probably best left in the past. Regina looks up to see Robin dangling off the side of the building, anchored only by Keith's talons wrapped around his throat. Robin is struggling to break free, face turning from red into the early shades of purple. She can smell his panic, knows he doesn't realize that if Keith lets go, he'll plummet to his death.

"Keith, no!"

"Why not?" he snarls, glancing over his shoulder at her, eyes flashing blood red. "Humans have done nothing but take and destroy for the entirety of their existence. His kind slaughtered our entire clan."

Regina shakes her head and takes a step forward. "Not the entire clan, Keith. We are still here. Maybe there are others who were out patrolling like you were that night. This is a big planet, and they could be hiding anywhere."

"I don't know…"

The hesitation in his voice is her only chance at saving Robin. "Bring Robin back to the rooftop and we'll all talk. I promise you, Keith, on the vows we once shared that Robin is not like the other humans you've encountered. He's got the soul of a gargoyle." The next words are out of her mouth before she can second guess them. "And I have claimed him as clan."

"You _claimed_ him?" 

His voice is soft, more curious than anything else, and he brings Robin back to gently set him on the roof before taking a step back. His eyes move from Robin to Regina curiously, and Regina can see the young gargoyle she'd fallen in love with so long ago. If she can appeal to that idealistic, trusting soul of his, maybe she can get him to stop this vendetta of his. She can hear Robin gasping for air, coughing harshly, and prays he'll be all right.

"I claimed him and it was legitimized by Granny according to the old ways. He is clan now just as you are, Keith." She takes a moment to kneel next to Robin, verify he's all right. "Robin?"

His voice is a rough whisper. "I'll be fine." He glances up at Keith. "I thought we weren't sharing that?"

She shakes her head, following his gaze to Keith's troubled face. "He needed to know the truth, Robin." Without thought, she leans in to press her forehead to his briefly, breathing in the scent of him, still alive and mostly healthy.

"I-I need to…" Keith sounds so confused, and she feels horrible for him. 

"Go talk to Granny, Keith," she says softly. "Let her help you sort through your thoughts, just like she did so long ago for both of us. You know you are still important to me--"

"But not as much as he is."

"As much as he is, but in a different way. Maybe it's selfish of me, but I would ask that the two of you attempt to get along, not for my sake, but for the sake of the clan." She takes a deep breath as she stands and helps Robin to his feet. "I understand your wariness, Keith, both from the Saxon raiders who destroyed so many of our clan and from Maleficent. I know you and she have some sort of blood pact of your own. I don't understand it, but I'm willing to learn if you'll let me."

Robin squeezes her forearm briefly and steps back. Regina moves closer to Keith, reaches up to touch his cheek gently. She feels him lean into it, and offers him a soft smile. Before she realizes what he's doing, his wings wrap around her and he presses the tenderest of kisses to her lips.

"I will seek out Old Granny's wisdom," he murmurs against her lips. "But I need some time to digest all of this. We will speak again, my sweet."

And then he's gone, turning and leaping off the rooftop to glide away. Regina stands there, a talon tracing lips that tingle with a thousand memories, and watches him grow smaller and smaller until she can no longer make out his shape in the distance. She turns to see Robin staring at her with a strange combination of confusion, jealousy, and longing in his eyes.

Could it be that Robin feels something for Keith, too?


End file.
